Fun Need For Madness Multiplayer Games to Play
These Need For Madness Multiplayer games are fun if you have a large group to play with, and you are bored of racing or wasting other cars. So here are the games you could try! 1. Cops and Robbers It's just like the real life game of this, but this time, you're wasting! The "Cops" role: *Use Sword of Justice *"Arrest" the Robbers before they reach the finish line. *Once all Robbers are wasted, race or waste to end the game. The "Robbers" role: *Use either: High Rider, Drifter X, MAX Revenge, Lead Oxide, Tornado Shark, or Kool Kat *Try and evade and/or waste cops *Once all Cops are wasted, race to the finish line Criteria: *The Cops win if they've wasted all of the Robbers. *The Robbers win if they cross the finish line before the Cops could waste them. 2. Tag Tag is mainly the same game as this game's real life counterpart. TWO people are "it", and they try to tag the other players. Rules: 1. Play ONLY on Four Dimensional Vertigo OR Confusion in an Illusion 2. If playing on 4 Dimensional Vertigo, keep the Arrow pointing to the Track 3. DO NOT WASTE OR RACE 4. You may fix 3. Soccer (Football) This is a VERY fun game to play. First of all, get 7 players in the room, in the stage Four Dimensional Vertigo. Then, have one player use Formula 7, go to the center or the stage, and disconnect. When he/she disconnects, go to one end of the stage (your team), and the other player go to the opposite. Make the Spikes at the end of the stage the "goal". Then, have fun playing your game! One rule, you may NOT waste other players and if they are going to fix, play is stopped. 4. Stunt Practice This is rather simple to do. Just play around the stage and do stunts for fun. Try to see who can get the best stunt on certain ramps or with a certain type of car. Cars more suited for this is Radical One , High Rider , Nimi , Tornado Shark , and Kool Kat . However, you can use cars like MAX Revenge , DR Monstaa , Lead Oxide , or Wow Caninaro for the same affect. However, if you really wanna test yourself, use EL KING or M A S H E E N . Do not waste or race as it'll ruin the whole concept of the game and will have everyone hunting you down and wasting you. Avoid hitting harzards if your playing on a track with many harzards like Four Dimensional Vertigo. Try not to waste yourself on purpose! It's highly recommended that you use a track with big ramps. Your best bet for this is Maximum Overfly. 5. Hide & Seek Its like its real life counterpart, except with a few changes to fit NFM. 1. At least 1 person is "it", and everyone has at least 30 seconds to hide. 2. Racing is only allowed when the game is over. 3. If the person that is "it" is wasted, the game ends. 4. "Finding" is hitting the target cars. 5. Recommended tracks are: Four Dimensional Vertigo Confusion In An Illusion Garden of the King The Gun Run Custom Stages 6. Chain Tag Its like the real life counterpart, only with cars! 1. One person is "it" and if whoever is on touches you, your on with them. 2. If a person that is "it" is wasted, the game goes on as usual. 3. You have 15 seconds to get away from the "it" person. 4. Racing is allowed when the game is over. 5. Any track is good, except for "The Stretch". 7. Free For All Cops and Robbers Like the old cops and robbers, but with a few changes. 1. Robbers MAY use custom cars, as long as they are not overpowered, i.e. King MASHEEN, Mr Ramp v2, The Ripper. You can use all-around cars such as BATTLE SHARK, Tuned TShark, or Grand Ark. Racers work well too. 2. Same thing goes with cops, but you MUST use a cop car. Overpowered cars include: Lambo-R-Police, etc, etc. 3. It's 1-V-6, one Robber vs. 6 Cops. 4. The Robber may NOT race, but can waste. 5. Cops try to "Bust" the Robber by wasting him, or stopping him so that he/she cannot move. 6. The Cops win if the robber is busted, and the Robber wins when the cops lose sight of the robber for 10 seconds, OR when all the Cops are immobilized (wasted). If the robber "Evades" the pursuit, he/she can take a victory race! Cops cannot interfere the victory race. 7 (optional). If the Robber is busted, note the time down for how long the pursuit lasted. If the robber "Evades" the pursuit, note the time down for how long the pursuit lasted, and add 10 minutes as a bonus for the Cops losing sight of the robber, and 8 minutes for immobilizing all the Cops. If the robber is Busted and if he/she immobilized at least 1 cop, add 1 minute for each cop immobilized. 8. After the chase is over, select a new robber, or keep the same one. The Robber with the longest pursuit wins! 9. You may use any stage, but you cannot use any stages with no fix hoops. 10. Cops are NOT allowed to use the Guidance Arrow. Toss the Car In this game, one player picks a car with high endurance but that can still be knocked around fairly easily (i.e High Rider or Lead Oxide). The lone player will then place their car near the top of a ramp, and other players in other cars of choice can smash them off the ramp to see how far they can toss. Do NOT use M A S H E E N for this game, as he will most likely waste cars he rams into. If you have any games that you play, please add them here! Thanks! Category:Articles in need of images Category:Need For Madness Multiplayer Features